


Deplorable Degenerate

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, References to Depression, Reunions, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After all this time, Crypto finally found him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 24





	Deplorable Degenerate

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the Champions Trailer, mostly because I love Mirage. Roger Craig Smith seems like he's having an absolute blast working on this game.
> 
> I heard this line and immediately knew how to continue this series. I've put these idiots through a lot, and they deserve happiness.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mirage returned to the ship with a smile on his face. He’d just finished recording a promo for the Games, convincing newbies to watch. That meant an hour of energetically jumping around (well, more than usual).

The others were actually competing right now; he was still suspended, after all. Mirage opened the pantry and fished through a plastic bin. A blue roll of mints with his name in Sharpie were on top.

He’d been chewing all day in an attempt to clean his body. Mirage could still taste the whiskey in his throat. Octane kept trying to catch his eye and got glares in return. They hadn’t actually spoken.

The one part he hated was talking about Crypto’s death. The promo blamed it on old injuries; of course no one would mention the true cause. Revenant was absent as well. Mirage popped another mint into his mouth and chewed.

He missed the hacker. He missed his glares, eye rolls, and snarky comments. But most of all, Mirage missed the man who defended himself against Bangalore many months ago.

They’d actually argued about their ages. Mirage had never told Crypto how happy he was with the realization. It’d be weird to date a twenty-something. God, he felt old.

“Deplorable degenerate.” The trickster was talking about himself. A hand brushed his shoulder.

“Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Thanks, Crypto.” And then Mirage’s head shot up, eyes wide as saucers. Crypto was standing in front of him.

He didn’t say a word. The mints tumbled from his hands and crashed to the floor. A few of them broke in half.

“Hello, Elliott.” Crypto’s hands were in his pockets, his hair messy as ever. His expression was...unreadable.

“...How?” Mirage felt his eyes well up. It couldn’t be real. He was hallucinating or dreaming. Maybe Octane spiked his drink. There was no way…

He shut his eyes, blocking out all light. Crypto was still there when they opened.

The trickster stumbled to his feet. Then, before Crypto could say anything, Mirage rushed him. Pulling the hacker into his arms, he crashed their lips together.

Despite Crypto being a ghost, he felt solid. Mirage could feel warmth on his lips and fingers on his face. He couldn’t believe it.

They pulled apart. The trickster blinked, tears spilling down his cheeks. He shook his head.

“I love you...so much… Words can’t even describe how much I love you.”

“I know.” Crypto brushed a strand of Mirage’s hair away. “I saw everything you did.” The trickster blanched. He shook his head, trying to pull away.

“Crap… Crypto, I’m sorry. I didn’t…” His knees buckled. Mirage hit the floor and started to sob. “I had...no idea...what to do. I couldn’t...figure out how to live without you.”

“It’s okay.” Crypto sank to the ground and pulled him into a hug. He shushed the trickster, rubbing his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
